Never mess with Pranksters or Bookworms
by Bellamort500
Summary: Hermione and The Weasley twins team up to make Umbridges life a living hell, how long will it take for them to make, her lose the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

If Umbridge had of known, that using a blood quill on a first year Gryffindor was going to end up with Hermione Granger and The Weasley twins forming an allegiance then maybe she wouldn't have done it, but the fact is she did and now the twins and Hermione were going to make her pay, prankster style.

Hermione insisted that she'd perform the first prank to the twins, which neither disagreed with her, as they had both seen an angry Hermione and we're not stupid enough, unlike Umbridge, to bring it upon their selves. Hermione picked to do the prank in Umbridges class considering no one really learnt anything, and anyway, it would liven things up a bit.

Hermione put her hand up under the pretence that she was actually answering Umbridge question, 'Miss Granger' Umbridge said with a sickly sweet tone, that made Hermione and several others want to see her get eaten by a dragon,'Where is the hideout of the Care Bears, my toad look-a-like friend?' Hermione asked seriously.

Umbridge blinked several times before speaking 'Miss Granger, that has nothing to with the question I asked, I'm afraid you'll be serving detention with me tonight.' Umbridge said her voice dripping with fake sweetness, 'You're not my mum, you can't order me about unless you are mother, oh Merlin Umbridge my mother kill me now!' Hermione said before launching herself out of the seat, flinging her arms around Harry and starting to fake sob pleas of 'why me' , and I wish I had a pony'.

Harry could hear Hermione laughing through her fake sobs while Umbridge was looking, like she was about to have a hissy fit,  
'Miss Granger, let go of Mr. Potter this instant and stop babbling nonsense and get back to your seat right now!' Umbridge half shrieked, Hermione let go of Harry and stood up, and smiled 'What ever the situation, there is no need to shout Professor,' Hermione said,  
before returning to her seat and pretending like nothing had happened.

Hermione sat at her desk grinning to herself, ignoring the strange looks she was currently receiving,because she knew the looks were only going to get worse before her and the twins had finished.

Thanks to Larissa676 for betaing this 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Umbridge had five students in detention that night: Hermione, Harry, Luna and the Weasley twins. She thought it would be like her usual detentions, she'd make them use a blood quill while they glared at her with pure hatred in their eyes. So when the twins and Hermione Granger turned up with identical insane grins, she should have suspected that it wasn't going to be business as usual but caught up in her own self worth, she didn't suspect a thing.

'You will write, I must respect authority, lets say three hundred times' Umbridge said with girly giggle,

'Um Professor We do respect authority, just not yours, an anyway I'd be more concerned about the army of bears behind you ' Fred said grinning,

'Your wrong Freddie, she should be concerned about the gorilla in her bedroom.' George told his twin.

'You're both wrong, I think she should be more worried about about the, dungbombs, fireworks and melted cheese under her chair, which will explode when I press this button here,' Hermione said, holding a box with a red button squarely in the middle.

Umbridge just about had enough time to get of the chair, before Hermione pressed the button, all over the castle people could hear sounds of fireworks exploding, Umbridge screeching and full blown laughter,

'Georgie, Hermione, I think the punishment were going to get from this, is definitely worth it.' Fred told them as everyone in the room watched Umbridge freak out over the melted cheese in her hair.

'Thanks, why in Merlin's name did you bring popcorn Hermione?' Fred asked, passing the bag back to Hermione.

Hermione offered the popcorn both to Harry and Luna, but both were laughing too much at Umbridge, who was being chased around by a firework, 'I thought we might get hungry, I mean the fireworks are charmed to tourment Umbridge for hours...' Hermione said grinning at the twins.

Every student in that room couldn't help thinking that if all detentions were this fun, they wouldn't mind having detention everyday.

Thanks to griffindork93 and dorina16able for reviewing.

Thanks to Larissa676 for betaing this 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

While the Headmaster publicly condemned the prank on Umbridge by Hermione and the twins, secretly he found it amusing, and would have given anything not to have, to punish them for it, but with Umbridge having such a stronger hold on Hogwarts, Dumbledore had no choice but to punish them, but at least he could make the punishment fun; Hermione found the idea of her and the twins having to help Dobby, make Chocolate chip cookies for the weekly staff meeting a rather, gentle punishment for the damage they caused, but who was she to argue? Dobby didn't actually make any of them do anything, because they were friends of Harry Potter although Hermione offered several times.

Dobby, does Umbridge eat theses cookies?' Fred asked, his mind was scheming the perfect plan.

'I think so Mr. Weezy Sir, why?' Dobby asked narrowing his eyes at Fred,

'No reason just curious...' Fred said grinning at his brother and Hermione.

'Mister Weezy is plotting to do something to theses cookies, Mister Weezy is going to get Dobby into trouble, bad Mister Weezy!' Dobby said, wagging his finger at Fred, While Hermione and George giggles at look on Fred's face at being scolded by the elf.

'Don't worry Dobby, I won't let bad Mister wheezy get you into trouble.' Hermione said to Dobby before glaring at Fred,

'Oh come on Hermione, it'd be hilarious to spike the cookies and watch the staff freak out!' Fred half pleaded,

'He's kinda got a point, Hermione,' George said backing up his twin Hermione took a deep breath.

'Listen here, we are not doing anything to theses cookies, we are not risking getting Dobby into to trouble. Am I clear?' Hermione said her tone scarily like McGonagall when she was pissed off.

Dobby smirked at the twins cowering in fear at Hermione,

'Crystal, Hermione.' the twins said in sync,

'Good, now I'm going to check on the first batch of cookies, if they do anything to the cookie dough Dobby, throw eggs at them.' Hermione said before going to oven section on of the kitchen.

Thanks to dorina16able, Hermione Is My Role Model and Nala Moon for reviewing.

Author Note : I know this chapter is not that funny, but wanted to do chapter with Dobby in :-)

Thanks to Larissa676 for betaing this 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione was gone for all of five minutes, she could have never imagined how much mayhem a House Elf and, the Weasley twins,  
could of caused in those five minutes.

'Dobby, let's be reasonable, you let me spike the cookies, and I'll give you lots, and lots of socks,' Fred said grinning at, Dobby who happened to be holding a carton of eggs, Dobby glared at Fred,

'Mister wheezy, no spiking cookies!' Dobby said launching an egg, at his face.

The egg missed Fred, but landed on George, head, 'Sorry, other Mister Wheezy,' Dobby said, but the grin on his face indicated he was anything, but sorry.

Fred and George looked at each other, both nodded their heads, Fred Grabbed a bag of flour, George grabbed some tomatoes which were going to be used for dinner that evening, they both started throwing the flour and tomatoes at Dobby ,Dobby throw eggs at them.

Hermione looked at the scene in front of her, the twins covered in eggs, Dobby covered in mixture of tomatoes and flour, the walls covered in all three,

'For the love of dancing pineapples, what is going on in here?' Hermione said, freezing the twins, an Dobby to the spot.

'Bad misters Wheezy tried spiking cookies, Dobby did what Miss said and threw eggs, but bad misters Wheezys throw flour and tomatoes at Dobby,' Dobby told Hermione, who was now glaring at the twins.

'Did they? Well, Dobby, Bad Misters Wheezys are going to clean up this mess, while you show me your sock collection.' Hermione said glaring at the boys daring them to argue, neither being stupid, thdidn't argue, as a grinning Dobby, took Hermione to see his many socks.

A massive thank you to my reviewers.

Thanks to Larissa676 for betaing this :-) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The twins eventually, gave up the idea of spiking the stafs cookies, mainly because Hermione threatened to feed them to giant squid if they didn't quit whining about how funny it'd be, and opted to just annoy Umbridge in D.A.D.A that afternoon.

The twins arrived to defense against the dark arts, dressed in bright pink bathrobes, their faces painted yellow and wearing blue tights, as soon as they entered the classroom, the other students were over come with giggles.

'why are not dressed in the proper Hogwarts uniform?' Umbridge asked.

'Well, you see Professor, we were wearing our uniforms but then a panda stole them, and were butt naked ' Fred said

'Knowing that we couldn't go to class naked, we set of to find some clothes, along the way we ran in to unicorn who two pairs of blue tights, we asked the Unicorn could we borrow them, the unicorn said 'sure, but only if you let me paint your face yellow.' George said.

'Well we really wanted to cover ourselves up so we agreed for unicorn to paint are faces, once it finshed me and George skipped away, only to meet a badger who offered us both pink bathrobes for exchange of a lock off our hair, so we gave the badger a lock from each of us, and then came to class.' Fred said.

'And that is why where not wearing our uniform.' Fred and George said in sync.

Umbridge looked at the twins, as if they'd just sprouted wings and grown six arms, 'Misters Weasleys,as fastenings as that story was, sit down and shut up, oh an detention tonight with me.' Umbridge said, letting out a girly giggle.

The looked at each other, both smirking, tonight was going to be gun.

A massive thank you to my reviewers

A super massive thank you to my beta Larissa676 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The twins had the perfect prank in mind for there detention, with the help of Hermione and Lee Jordans commentary equipment, they were certain, they could pull it off.

It seemed a lot of students had managed to upset the toad that day, every chair was filled, from first year to seventh year, Gryffindor to Hufflepuff, where in the classroom.

'You are all here because you are unable to follow the simplest of rules, and for that, you must be punished, pick up your quills. You will write 'I must obey the rules' five hundred times.' Umbridge told them with fake sweetness in her voice.

'You've really learnt nothing have you, Toad face,' Hermione's disguised voice rang out through the classroom.

Umbridge looked around the classroom trying to find out where the voice was coming from, 'Who said that?' Umbridge demanded.

'Who I am is not important, what I'm going to do is, now look up at ceiling ' Hermione voice boomed out.

The twins smirked at each other as Umbridge saw the blue bags charmed to the ceiling, 'Now, your probably wondering why you have bags stuck to the ceiling, the reason is simple, the bags are filled with wasps, spiders and poisonous snakes, all charmed to attack you, Umbridge, unless my demands are meet.'

Every student in the room looked at Umbridge for her response, 'What demands?' Umbridge asked, slightly shaken at thought at being attacked by poisonous snakes and the like.

'Release all the students in detention now or I'll spilt all the bags open.' Hermione told her voice cold.

Umbridge considered the request; let them go and seem weak, or,make them stay have wasps, spiders and snakes attack her. 'Fine, you may all go.' Umbridge daid bitterly.

On the way out from the classroom the twins spilt the bags open, Hermione had been lying; the bags were filled with cockroaches and flies, on the ground they couldn't find any poisonous snakes.

A massive thank you to my reviewers

A massive thank you to my beta Larissa676 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The twins, and Hermione were in trouble, they knew that from the terrifying glare Professor McGonagall was giving them, they just didn't know specifically what they were in trouble for.

'Professor, what ever we did, its flying fish from the chocolate mountains fault.' Fred told her, making both, Hermione and George snigger.

McGonagall shot all three of them a murderous look, 'As all three of you know, Professor Umbridge regularly checks mail going in out,' Professor McGonagall said.

'Really Minnie, we never would have guessed, it's not like are mail comes to us ripped open,' Hermione said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Professor McGonagall ignored Hermiones comment, 'Professor Umbridge, went through some out going mail today, an found this,' Professor McGonagall said, holding up a white letter.

'As much, we like a good story Professor, is there a point to this,' George asked cheekly.

'Yes, Mr. Weasley there is a point, the point is this letter.' Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and began to read "Dear Voldie, could you please come and kill Umbridge, she's trying to steal your crown as the most evil dude going or if you can't come to kill her, send Bellatrix Lestrange; sincerely Fred and George Weasley and Hermione Granger, P.S there's cookies and cupcakes in it for you."

All three students looked each with a grin, 'I'm so glad you three find this amusing because I don't, how could you write to He-who-must-not Named asking him to kill someone?' McGonagall asked.

'Rather easily actually, Professor ' the twins said in sync.

Hermione faked cough to try an hide her laughter, 'All three of you will be serving detention with me tonight, you will be writing lines, you will write, I must not write to the darkest wizard of all time asking him to kill someone, now go.' Professor McGonagall told them.

As all three left, they all had the same thought, 'I wonder if we can write to werewolves asking them to eat Umbridge.'

A massive thanks to my beta Larissa676

A massive thank you to my reviewers 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione and the twins decided that if they would each write a letter to a werewolf called Greyback, an whichever was the best, would be the one that was sent.

All three of them sat in empty classroom, writing there letters,  
'Aren't you finished yet Hermione? Fred and I have been finished for ten minutes,' George whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes, the twins could be so impatient at times, 'you two could always read yours out while, I'm writing.' Hermione told them.

'George you can go first,' Fred told him.

"Dear Greyback, please come and eat are D.A.D.A teacher Umbridge, she probably taste really horrible, but we will pay handsomely for you to do it, Sincerely George Weasley."  
George read grinning.

'Oh, please that's not a letter, this is.' Fred said.

"Dear Greyback, if you come and eat Umbridge, I'll give you candy. Fred Weasley, P.S, you smell." Fred read out grinning.

'Please, there both stupid, mines the best.' Hermione told them.

"Dear Greyback, you turned my friend, Remus Lupin into a werewolf, you are a complete horses parasite, but your the kind of person we need to deal with Umbridge, so please come to Hogwarts and eat her, or if you don't fancy eating her, use her as a chew toy, and we will pay you with steaks, Hermione Granger, P.S go eat silver you git." Hermione read seriously.

'We, love it, Hermione its got everything insults, bribery the works,' the twins said in sync.

'Good, you can send it, I've got a D.A.D.A lesson to get to, an we mustn't keep toadface waiting.' Hermione said smirking, before leaving.

Hermione made to Umbridge class just in time, 'Drum role, people I'm here.' Hermione said entering the classroom.

'Miss Granger, sit down so I can get on the lesson,' Umbridge said.

'Um, I don't want to sit down, but what I do want is some cookies and milk, or maybe a chocolate milkshake and a triple chocolate muffin, which one do you think I should get?' Hermione asked.

'Miss Granger, this is classroom a place to learn, not a place to eat, now sit down.' Umbridge demanded.

Hermione pouted as she sat down 'Your really Mean, the demonic goat who taught the alphabet would let me eat in his class.' Hermione said sulkily.

Hermione could see it was taking all Umbridge control not shriek like the banshee she was and a little more pushing could make her lose control.

'I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT, AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL SET MY DONKEY ON YOU, AND THEN YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY ' Hermione shrieked, while kicking her legs wildly under the table.

The whole class could Umbridges intake of breath, 'Fine, Go get yourself something to eat miss Granger, but you'll make up what you missed in detention.' Umbridge said smirking.

'Great, See you later suckers.' Hermione said, skipping out the classroom, humming Mary had a little Lamb as she went.

A Massive Thank you to my reviewers

A massive thank you to my beta Larissa676 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Umbridge ending up in the hospital wing was a complete an utter accident, okay it wasn't, but Hermione and the twins were not going to admit that to a glaring Professor McGonagall.

'What on earth possessed you three to put a dragon in Professor Umbridge quarters, more to the point, how on did you mange to get a fully grown dragon in to castle without being seen or heard?' Professor McGonagall said, her voice so sharp it could cut boulder in half.

The twins and Hermione looked each other as if picking who should explain to the clearly very annoyed Professor 'it wasn't a real dragon professor, Hermione transfigured Umbridge bed,into a dragon, the spell will wear of in next two days.' Fred told her trying to look bashful, but failing.

'Yeah, Minnie we not stupid enough to try and handle a real dragon.' George said.

'No, I'm not stupid enough, you two wrote to Charlie requesting a real one,' Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

Professor McGonagall looked at all three of them as if to say "really, that's excuse your going for", 'okay so we've got the how, now lets have they why?' McGonagall asked.

'Well, we thought toad woman might be lonely, here where everyone wants to shove a carrot up nose, So we came up with idea that maybe if she had pet and wasn't so lonely, she wouldn't be so horrible.' Fred said

'For many days we thought really hard on what kind pet would suit Umbridge, eventually decided that a dragon would be perfect,' George said

'Well, we knew a real dragon would be dangerous, so I transfigured Umbridge bed in to dragon, thinking she'd appreciate it, but did she? No! Instead she shrieked like banshee about it trying to eat her.' Hermione finished explaining.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, she didn't believe a word of their explaintion on why they did it, 'Well, your concern for Professor Umbridge loneliness has ended up with her unconscious from fear, Gryffindor losing three hundred points and you three in detention for next month. That is all I have say; leave.' McGonagall told them.

A massive thank you to my reviewers

A massive thank you to Larissa676 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione felt a bit bad losing three hundred points from Gryffindor, so she came up with a plan to get the three hundred points plus a hundred bonus points for Gryffindor and Professor Snape was going to be person to make that happen in her detention with him that evening, Snape was in charge of foreseeing Hermione detention and Professor McGonagall the twins that evening because Umbridge had mysteriously broken out boils that oozed purple pus.

oozed purple pus.

Hermione sat detention, swinging her feet underneath her seat, 'Hey Professor Sevvie, is it true that your married to Filch?' Hermione asked innocently.

Snape looked up from the essays he marking and glared at Hermione, 'No!, it is not true that I'm married to Filch and where would you even get the idea that I am?' Snape said.

'Voldemort told me you were, in his last letter to me.' Hermione told him.

Snape looked slightly startled for second at hearing the Dark Lords name 'Why would the Dark Lord tell you I'm married to Filch and why is even writing to you?' Snape asked.

' I don't know why he tell me you married to Filch if your not and the reason he's writing to me is because he wants me to spy on you to find out if your loyal to the order or him.' Hermione replied trying to keep a straight face.

Snapes expression changed several times from scowling to disbelief, 'Miss Granger, you honestly except me to believe that the Dark Lord is writing to you?' Snape asked

'It is true, why think I wrote to him asking him to kill Umbridge, its because we've been sending letters to each other for weeks.' Hermione lied.

'Miss Granger, if what you are saying is true, I demand you stop writing to the Dark Lord.' Snape told her.

'Fine, but only if you award Gryffindor four hundred points as an incentive,' Hermione smiled sweetly.

Snape knew she was lying, there was no way the girl would ever betray Potter by writing to the Dark Lord, but still he couldn't fault the girls Slytherin approach to getting house points, so awarded the points, now if he could only get his actual Slytherins to act like that.

A massive thank you to my reviewers

A massive thank you to my beta Larissa676 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Unfortunately for the occupations of Hogwarts, Umbridge's boils went away and she was back teaching. Unfortunately for Umbridge her first lesson was with the Weasley twins, who had the most perfect welcome back to teaching gift for her.

Fred and George walked into Umbridges lesson twenty minutes late, Fred was carrying a green box,'sorry we're late professor, we were picking up a gift for you.'George said.

Now any person with half a brain who had been Hogwarts longer than two minutes, wouldn't have accepted the gift from Fred and George, let alone opening it, but than again Umbridge wasn't exactly known for being smart.

When Umbridge opened the box more than a dozen toads jump out, not normal toads but singing toads,  
"Oh toad face, toad face!  
Oh Fudge, Fudge!  
I must confess,  
I still believe (still believe),  
That Umbridge smells!  
Give me a sign,  
Slap Umbridge Fudge one more time!  
Oh toad face, toad face!  
Oh Voldemort , Voldemort !  
I'm addicted to you.  
Don't you know that you're stupid !  
And I love what you do.  
Don't you know that you're stupid !  
Oh toad face, toad face!  
Oh Lucius Malfoy , Lucius Malfoy !  
I think I did it again,  
I made you believe In talking cheese ,  
Oh Lucius Malfoy !  
To pull pranks like that is just so typically me.  
Oh toad face, toad face!  
Dammit!.. I did it again!  
I blew up Snapes office !  
Oh toad face, toad face!  
Oh Dumbledore , Dumbledore !  
I think I made you believe goats dancing with chickens .  
Dammit!.. You think goats dancing with chickens .  
Oh toad face, toad face!  
I'm not that horrible !  
You see my problem is this,  
Umbridges feet ,  
Wishing for a pony .  
Oh toad face, toad face!  
Oh Fudge, Fudge!  
Oh Voldemort , Voldemort !  
Oh Lucius Malfoy , Lucius Malfoy !  
Oh Dumbledore , Dumbledore !  
I must confess,  
I still believe (still believe),  
That Umbridge smells!  
Give me a sign,  
Slap Umbridge Fudge one more time!"

When the toads had finnished singing Fred and George began to clap, 'Well, Professor what did you think?' the twins asked innocently.

'I think you two will be spending, another night in detention with me, now sit down.' Umbridge sneered.

Both boys thought Umbridge was ungrateful, as they had spent hours teaching the toads to sing.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers

A massive thank-you to my beta Larissa676 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Author Note: my beta has not had a chance to look at this yet, so all mistakes are mine, I will repost the chapter, when my beta has looked at it :-).

Hermione and the twins had decided to cheer Harry up and annoy Umbridge at the same time, by showing they believed him about Voldemorts return, they charmed. their robes and school uniform to say, " Voldemorts has returned, run for your lives because the morons at ministry cannot protect you", the words were charmed a bright pink.

The moment Harry saw it, he burst out laughing, but Umbridge reaction was completely the opposite, when she spotted the three at breakfast in their altered uniform, 'Misters Weasley, Miss Granger, What on earth have you done to your clothes?' Umbridge asked, half shrieking.

'Well, you see Professor, we thought considering the ministry is too busy hunting down the vampire Pumpkins and the Zombie pickles warn people about Voldemorts return, we'd do it for you' Fred said smirking.

Umbridge glared at Fred, 'He-who- Must- Not-Be Named, has not returned nor will he ever return' Umbridge said scowling, several people rolled their eyes at Umbridges denial about Voldemorts return. '

'Seriously, are you really that stupid, who'd you think broke the deatheaters out Azkaban, who'd you think killed Cerdric, the bloody tooth fairy '  
George sneered.

'The Mass Azkaban breakout was committed by Sirius Black and death was a tragic accident ' Umbridge said as if she was trying to explain to a small child.

Hermione stood on the Gryffindor table 'ATTENTION, STUDENTS AND STAFF OF HOGWARTS, VOLDEMORT HAS RETURNED, DO NOT LISTEN TO MINISTRY OR TOAD WOMAN, THERE ALL COMPLETE TOOLS, ON ANOTHER NOTE SAVE BROOM RIDE A QUIDDITCH PLAYER, THANK YOU!' Hermione shouted.

When Hermione sat back down the twins handed Her 4 sickles for using the saying save a broom, ride a Quidditch player, 'Miss Granger,Mister Weasleys detention yet again with me this evening' Umbridge said, before striding of the staff table.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The students were smart enough not to get detention that day, none of them wanted to end up an accidental casualty of the twins and Hermione prank, like Ron had a few weeks ago, it took days for his teeth and ears to return to normal.

Hermione was the one who had come up with the plan for detention, the twins amazed that she could up with something, so horrible decided to go along with it, partly out of fear and partly out admiration.

The twins were already sitting in their seats when Umbridge arrived, 'Mister Weasleys, where is Miss Granger?' Umbridge asked

'She's just finishing up her seance the she'll be, here' Fred told her the she'll be, here' Fred told her

'She's trying to find out who jack the ripper was, Professor' George said…

Hermione turned up to detention, fifteen minutes late, her clothes stained with tomato sauce and red paint, clutching a toy plastic knife,  
'Hello, Delores', Hermione said, her voice sounding gruff.

'Miss Granger, why on earth are you late and what is that all over your clothes?' Umbridge asked

'My name is Jack, as for my clothes it is blood that it's' Hermione said mockingly.

'Miss Granger, I am no mood for one of your, Pranks' Umbridge told her

'Um, Professor I don't think she's joking, I thinks she possessed' Fred squeaked with fake fear.

Fred and George hid behind Umbridge, 'I'm going to kill you all' Hermione said as she raised the toy knife into the air.

Forgetting that she had a wand and could have simply stunned, Hermione,  
Umbridge just stood there muttering how she was too important to die,  
before passing out with fear, 'Okay,  
that was way too, easy!' George said

'I know, if she's the best, that Ministry has to offer, we're doomed' Fred to his twin brother.

Hermione stood there, rolling her eyes,'As fun, as this is, can we go, so I can take a shower' Hermione told them.

The twins and Hermione left, leaving Umbridge passed out on her classroom floor.

A massive thank you to my reviewers 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Professor McGonagall was not impressed, by the whole pretending to be possessed by Jack the Ripper Prank, she was even less impressed that, Hermione and the twins told everyone about Umbridge fainting, 'What earth where you three thinking?' Professor McGonagall asked

'Um, we were thinking it'd be funny to terrify, Umbridge and we were totally right, it was hilarious' Hermione told, a very disapproving McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall glared at Hermione and snickering twins, 'its not funny, when you're the one that has to listen to that woman shriek her head off, about how she was nearly murdered' Professor McGonagall said.

'Oh, please she was as close to Hermione bumping her off, as Harry is to wanting to snog Voldemort' George said

'eww, that just disturbing, bad Georgie' Fred told his brother.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and counted to ten, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately,'I know that, Professor Umbridge was never in any serious danger, but your prank was immature and completely unfunny, so you three will serve detention with me for the next week' Professor McGonagall told them.

'That is completely unfair, just because no-one in this school can take a joke, we get punished' Hermione said sulkily

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow at Hermione attitude, 'Miss Granger, pretending to be possessed by a serial killer is not a laughing matter, now all three of you should be getting back to the Gryffindor common room ' Professor McGonagall told them.

As Hermione and the twins left, they couldn't help, but think that maybe McGonagall needed to find her sense humor.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione and the twins, thought that if they could get Professor McGonagall laugh at one of their pranks, then she wouldn't be able to punish them, anymore, but the problem was trying to get McGonagall to laugh was as difficult,  
as trying to build a paper fought under the sea; So, they came up with a plan, prank both Umbridge and McGonagall, until Professor McGonagall founded them utterly hilarious.

They decided, that they would tell, McGonagall their plan, to make her laugh, in their detention that evening…

When all three of them arrived to their detention, they had sweet innocent smiles, which would have fooled any Professor, except McGonagall, 'Okay, what are you three, up to?' McGonagall asked.

'Well, Professor we have, a plan' Fred said

'We've made a pact to make you laugh and drive Umbridge, insane' George told her.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, of course it'd be something like that,'Mister Weasleys, Miss Granger I strictly forbid you, from driving Umbridge insane and won't make me laugh either' McGonagall told them

'Um, Minnie in which universe, do you actually think we're going to obey you?' Hermione asked, smirking

'Yeah!, Minnie, we're only telling you what are plan is, to annoy, you' the twins said in complete sync.

'How on earth, is me knowing your plans, going to annoy me?' McGonagall asked

' Because, you'll know that, you can't stop us from stealing your army of Doom' Hermione answered randomly.

' What our unofficial triplet means, is we know, that you know and you know that we know, you can't stop our awesome plans, Minnie' Fred told her.

'Okay, then now that's all sorted, who wants to play strip poker?' George asked

Professor McGonagall glared at George, ' funnily, enough I don't fancy a game of strip poker, but what I do fancy is for you three to sit down and be quite, for the remainder of this detention' McGonagall told, them.

As the twins and Hermione sat down, they knew trying to make Minnie laugh was going to be a very difficult task.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers :-D 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The Twins and Hermione had called an emergency D. A meeting, they had a big prank planned and needed the help of their friends to make it work.

Dozens of students sat on the floor of the room of requirement, as Hermione and the twins stood against the wall whispering to each other.

'Now you're all probably wondering why, we called this meeting' Fred said, murmurs of yes went through the room.

'We need your help, as all of you know Umbridge says we don't actually need to learn defensive spells, well we're going to show her how wrong she is' George told them, Hermione and the twins filled their friends in on their plan…

Hermione and Fred sat at the Gryffindor breakfast table smirking in Umbridge direction, George along with six other students were missing.

The great hall door groaned as it opened, standing there was George,  
Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Seamus and Luna all seven wore tattered clothing their skin appeared to be rotten and their rank, covered in blood.

'oh Merlin's hairy armpits, it happened, the Zombie uprising is happening, Nobody Panic' Hermione said with fake panic.

'Miss Granger, there are no such things as Zombies this just another one of your pranks' Umbridge told her from the teachers table.

'Ahhhh' Fred screeched, as his twin brother lunged at him trying to bite him.

'Really!, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but George would never hurt his twin brother unless he was Zombie' Hermione said as she began backing away from snarling Ginny and Harry.

Students of all ages started to run around the great hall in fake panic,  
as most of the staff watched with an amused expression , 'Stop it' Umbridge demanded

'Maybe, if you stunned the Zombies Professor?' Hermione suggested, with Small smirk

'STUPEFY' Umbridge screamed at Ron who was trying to bite her, She missed and hit Draco Malfoy instead.

The moment the students heard Umbridge cast the stunning spell, they stopped running about and stopped pretending to be Zombies.

'Wow, Professor for someone who doesn't believe in using defensive spells You've done a good job of casting one Malfoy' Harry told her in a innocent tone.

When Umbridge finally stopped shrieking at them and had swore they'd be serving detention until they graduated, they all went to there lesson, wondering what else they could do to annoy Umbridge.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Umbridge had been called to meet with Fudge that evening, leaving Professor McGonagall the unpleasant task of having to oversee the detention of the nine students involved in the Zombie prank.

When the nine students arrived they were dressed up in Pumpkins costumes, Professor McGonagall was going to ask Why, but thought better of it.

'Minnie why have we got you for detention instead of, Toadface?' Hermione asked

'Professor Umbridge is busy' McGonagall told her

'Busy doing, What Professor?' Luna asked while poking Ginny with a a spoon.

'That is done of your concern and give me that spoon here, Miss Lovegood' McGonagall said sternly

'Don't hand over Luna, we need to defeat the army of demonic bunnies' Harry told her seriously.

The twins and Hermione smirked at one another, they had managed to get the others to Join them in their plans to prank Umbridge and eventually making McGonagall laugh so hard that she had snot coming from her nose.

'Yeah, Minnie how could you ask her to give up the spoon' the twins said in a disapproving tone.

'Oh please the spoon is useless it's the socks of Santa that has all the, power' Ron said.

'Your an idiot Ron!' Ginny told her brother.

As the students argued over what would destroy the demonic bunnies, Luna's spoon or Santa's socks, Professor McGonagall watched them trying to figure out what had happened to her once sane students.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers

Author Note: sorry the chapter is so short :-)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Professor McGonagall had an idea on how to get to the bottom of Hermiones and the twins plans, divide and conquer by putting the twins in detention with Umbridge and Hermione with her, she could finally get some answers…

'Miss Granger, do you know why your currently sitting in detention with, Me?' Professor McGonagall asked

'I sure do Minnie its because Umbridge is in love me and I don't love her, so she gave me detention' Hermione told her seriously.

'No!, its because you left the school grounds, went to the ministry, knocked out two Aurours and threatened to slap the minister of magic with a fish unless he admitted Voldemort had returned' McGonagall told

'Why are you going on about that, it happened forever ago?' Hermione asked

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione like she'd just confessed to eating a Dumbledore beard, 'Miss Granger it happened, yesterday' McGonagall said while trying not to lose her temper.

Hermione glared at McGonagall,  
'That's Your Problem you can never let the past go like when I broke into your quarters and stole all your hats, you gave me detention for month' Hermione said sulkily

Professor McGonagall couldn't believe how badly her plan was going Hermione was now in a mood,  
she'd never be willing to tell McGonagall what she and the twins were up to…

'Miss Granger, if you didn't keep acting completely childish I wouldn't have to give you detention' McGonagall told Hermione who was muttering about how chickens were responsible for her being in detention when she could be blowing up toilets instead.

'I do not act childish how very dare you! I'm not staying here to be insulted' Hermione said before leaving a stunned McGonagall behind.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers

Author note: next chapter will be the twins detention with Umbridge 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Fred and George were not happy about being stuck with Umbridge while Hermione got McGonagall for detention and they were going to make sure, Umbridge knew how unhappy they were.

The twins took a bag of squashed tomatoes, a tub cockroach's and an Umbrella to their detention to help show how annoyed they were.

'Hi, Umbridge guess what we've brought you?' the twins asked as they entered the classroom

'What ever it is I'm sure I don't want it' Umbridge told the smirking boys.

'That hurts! as if we'd ever bring something horrible as gift to, You' the twins told her.  
'Everything you two do is horrible' Umbridge sneered…

Fred and George walked over to Umbridge desk, Fred poured the tomatoes over her and George emptied the bag of cockroaches over Umbridge.

While Umbridge was screaming get them of me, George was asking his twin brother very important question,

'Fred why do you have Umbrella?' George asked

'Its Hermiones, I figured she couldn't be here so I'd bring her Umbrella' Fred told him

'I'm not gonna lie Freddie, that's kind of weird' George said

Fred rolled his eyes at his brother, 'George your ruining a beautiful moment, so shut up' Fred said.

The twins stood in silence watching Umbridge freak out the only thing that was missing was Hermione.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

When the twins go back to the Gryffindor common room Hermione told them about her detention and in return the twins told Hermione their detention afterwards they sat down to pick their next target.

'I say Professor Minnie should be are next target, yes or no?' Hermione asked

'Yes' the twins replied with manic grins

'I was hoping youd both say that, because I have plan' Hermione told them.

Hermione filled the twins in on her plan both boys couldn't help, but laugh at how she could come up with stuff that they'd never think of…

Fred And George along with Hermione stood over sleeping McGonagall,

'How should we wake her up' Fred whispered

A wicks grin appeared on Hermiones faces, 'MINNIE WAKE-UP' Hermione shouted

Professor McGonagall reached for a wand and muttered Lumos, when she saw Hermione and the twins standing there a very stern look overtook her face.

'Why in Godric Gryffindor are you three in my bedroom?' McGonagall asked

'I missed you'Fred replied

'Fred made me'George said Pointing at his brother

'Dumbledore came to me in a dream, wearing your clothes and told me had to' Hermione said seriously

Professor McGonagall looked at all three of them trying to figure out who she should deal with first,

' Mister Weasley, you did not miss me' she said glaring at Fred

'Mister Weasley, your brother did not make you do anything' She told George

'Miss Granger, I suggest you seek professional help, now go away' McGonagall said glaring at all three of them.

'Why?' Hermione asked

'Because its two in the morning and if you don't I'll hex you all into next year'McGonagall half growled.

As the twins and Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower they all agreed that Professor Minnie was not a morning person.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers :-D 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Dumbledore was gone and Umbridge was in complete control and Hermione and the twins were not in the least bit happy about it, in fact if Voldemort entered the castle at that moment and killed Umbridge they'd elect him ruler of the universe that's how unhappy about the situation they were, to show there unhappiness they arranged a surprise for her at breakfast.

The owls soared through the air dropping mail onto the tables, a large brown owl dropped three howlers on Umbridges plate.

The first howler tore its self opened and flew into the " Umbridge your the most annoying person ever to exist, your office looks like Barbie threw up in it and you smell sincerely Voldemort " the Howler shouted in gruff voice before it tore itsself up.

Cheers of I agree rung around the hall before the second howler tore itself open

" Toadface please for the love Merlin leave Hogwarts and never return if you could take Filch with you, that'd be awesome sincerely your missing cardigan button " the second howler screamed before bursting into flames.

The third howler then tore itself open and whistled for ten minutes before asking " Why can't penguins fly?" Before slapping Umbridge and falling to the ground.

Hermione and the twins watched smirking while threw a hussy fit demanding to know who had sent the howlers, she could never prove it was them.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

When Umbridge mysteriously disappeared everyone knew it had something to do with Hermione and the twins and for the first few days no one was really bothered, but when there was no sight of her for a week Professor McGonagall was worried not for her, but for Hermione and the twins, what if a prank had gone wrong and they'd killed her, they'd end up Azkaban.

The Pranking trio stood in Professor McGonagall office trying to look innocent, but failing miserably…

'If you three know what has happened to Professor Umbridge it'd be best for you to tell me now' McGonagall told them

'It's all Hermiones fault blame, her!' George said pointing to a glaring Hermione

'How was my fault?' Hermione demanded narrowing her eyes at the twins.

'Um, because it was your idea, so its your fault' Fred told her while trying to hide behind his brother

'What we Miss Grangers idea?' McGonagall asked sternly

'To steal her wand, knock her out, put her in crate and send her to Timbuktu' George told McGonagall as Hermione shot him daggers

'So your telling That Umbridge is in crate in Timbuktu?' McGonagall asked

'Um, no we couldn't find a big enough crate, so we just sent her to Timbuktu for a little holiday' Fred said grinning

'So she went willingly?' McGonagall asked

'Well she kind of thinks that's where Dumbledores hiding his secret weapon' Hermione told her

'The Headmaster doesn't have any secret weapons' McGonagall told the three grinning students

'We know, but it got rid of Umbridge for while' Hermione said earning a high five of the twins.

After she had dismissed Fred, George and Hermione Professor McGonagall burst out laughing at the thought of Umbridge falling for the twins and Hermiones prank.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Unfortunately for everyone at Hogwarts Umbridge returned and was her usual annoying obnoxious self and had it in for Hermione and the twins even more so than before.

Which was annoying when you were stuck with her for a double lesson as Hermione was at that moment…

'Umbridge is Fudge your boyfriend?' Hermione asked completely out the blue

'No the Minister is not boyfriend, Miss Granger' Umbridge said blushing slightly

'See Harry I told you that not even Fudge was stupid enough to date Umbridge' Hermione told her best friend

' I didn't say he was' Harry said looking at Hermione like she had finally lost the plot

'You didn't!, then who did?' Hermione asked him

'Maybe it was one of the twins' Harry told her shrugging slightly

'Miss Granger this has absolutely nothing to do with my lesson, but as it seems to be an important discussion for you and Potter you can continue it in detention tonight' Umbridge told a groaning Harry and a smirking Hermione.

'I'd really love to come to detention tonight, but I have plans with Voldemort and I can't cancel them because that'd be rude' Hermione told Umbridge seriously

'What you got plan with Voldemort that's so important?' Harry asked pouting

'We're going to break into Fudges house and steal his goldfish' Hermione told him.

'Miss Granger, He-who-must-not- Be Named is not back, so you cannot have plans with him so you will be coming to detention' Umbridge told Hermione who had a manic glint in her eyes.

'If that's what you want to believe then that's just fine!' Hermione told her with arms firmly crossed over her chest.

A massive thank-you to my Reviewers 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Like Hermione had promised she didn't turn up for detention, in fact she and the twins were missing the whole night and did not turn up until breakfast the next morning, the moment she did reappear Umbridge was there demanding to know why Hermione didn't show up for detention.

'Miss Granger, why did not attend your detention last night?' Umbridge demanded

'Because me, Fred and George along with Voldemort were stealing Fudges Goldfish' Hermione told her

'Miss Granger that is lie now tell me the truth, where were you?' Umbridge asked

'For the love Merlin!, I've already told you I was stealing Fudges Goldfish with Voldemort' Hermione said in annoyed tone.

'Fine if that's way you want Miss Granger, where is the Minister Goldfish that you supposedly stole?' Umbridge asked mockingly

'Lucius Malfoy ate it Professor' Fred answered for Hermione

'We begged him not to, but he just laughed and ate poor bubbles' George said sadly.

'Why would Mister Malfoy eat the Minister fish?' Umbridge asked all three students who were fake crying of a Goldfish that didn't even exist.

'Um, because he's Deatheater and his evil' Hermione suggested

'Lucius Malfoy is not Deatheater' Umbridge said raising her voice slightly

'Please, everyone knows that Lucius Malfoy is a Deatheater and that he likes to eat goldfish' George told her

' Yeah everyone knows that, silly Umbridge' Fred said, while shaking his head Umbridge.

'I want a pony' Hermione whined just so she wasn't left out of the conversation.

' Lucius Malfoy is not a Deatheaters, you did not steal the Minister Goldfish, but all three of you will be serving a weeks detention for your lies' Umbridge told all three of them…

Hermione and the twins were insulted, them tell a lie it was unheard of, everyone knew that they were that most honest trustworthy innocent students in the whole of Hogwarts.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers :-) 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

No matter how many times Hermione and the twins were questioned by their friends about their whereabouts the night before they told them the same story as they told Umbridge, that they were with Voldemort and refused to budge when anyone told them it never happened…

'Hermione honestly were where you last night?' Ron asked for the tenth time that day.

'For the last time, I was with Voldemort' Hermione told him slowly as if she was telling a small child.

'No you weren't Hermione that was a lie that you told Umbridge' Ron told her trying to find out where his best friend and his brothers actually where.

'Talking of Umbridge, shouldn't you have been in detention with her like five minutes ago' Harry told her.

'Bananas covered in ice cream! your right' Hermione said checking her watch.

Hermione took a nice slow walk to Umbridges classroom when she eventually got there, twenty minutes later she saw Umbridge standing on her desk, the twins shaking with laughter and a tiger standing in front of Umbridges desk.

'Why is there Tiger in here?' Hermione asked

'That's Mikey I brought him as present for Umbridge, but for some reason she doesn't like him' Fred said pouting slightly

'Yeah my brother goes out of his way to get you a present and you don't even have the decency to say thank you' George said pointing at Umbridge

'Get that animal out here' Umbridge shrieked

'Fine!, come on Mikey lets go' Fred said

George and Hermione followed Fred and Mikey out of Umbridges classroom all the way to Hagrids, who was happy to accept a tiger for a gift, unlike Umbridge the ungrateful Toadface.

A massive thank you to my reviewers 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione and the twins were in detention with Umbridge when the brown owl flew in clutching a howler…

"  
Dear Delores After hearing how evil you are from Hermione Granger and the Weasley twins I have decided that you are the woman that I want to marry, your hatred for Potter and Dumbledore makes you so utterly beautiful to me sincerely Lord Voldemort" the howler said in lovey dovey voice

'Umbridge don't marry him think how ugly the children will be' Hermione said seriously

'Hermione don't mean about Voldemorts and Umbridge future children' Fred told Hermione

'Yeah Hermione! If Umbridge and Voldie want to get married and have children who are you to stand in the way?' George said grinning

'Your right, Umbridge if you want to marry Voldemort and have children then I wish you all the best' Hermione told Umbridge with great big smile.

'Miss Granger I will not be marrying He-who-must- not-be named because he is dead and if he wasn't I still wouldn't marry him' Umbridge told the three grinning students.

Fred, George and Hermione all knew that what Umbridge said was a lie, she did want to marry Voldemort and have three children an a puppy called petal.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The was not a single person in the wizarding world who didn't know about the letter from Voldemort to Umbridge thanks to Hermione who'd blackmailed Rita Skeeter into writing about it in the Daily Prophet of course Umbridge knew the article was down to the twins and Hermione as they were the only who were there when the letter was read.  
So the moment she read it Hermione and twins were given detention for a month with her which all three found a month detention extremely unfair for trying to spread the love.

The twins and Hermione decided they would spend their detention offering Umbridge advice on her new relationship with Voldemort…

'Professor we've decided to help you keep your Lover Voldie happy' Fred told a glaring Umbridge

'Because your and Voldemorts happiness is very important to us'

'It'd make me happy if I never had to see or hear you again' Umbridge muttered just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

'Your really ungrateful at time Professor, here we are trying to help you and you insult us' Hermione said in mock hurt.

'What did she say Mione ?' Fred asked 'That'd she'd be happy if she never had to see or hear us' Hermione said wiping away a fake tear

'That's horrible!, why would you say something like that Professor?'  
George asked pouting

'Because you three are horrible little brats' Umbridge said with hatred aimed at all three of them.

'If that's the way you feel about us we'll leave' George said

'Leave then' Umbridge told him

'We will, come on Fred, Hermione we're leaving' George commanded.

As the Pranking trio walked back to the Gryffindor common room, they all agreed it wouldn't be long until they made Umbridge crack.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers

Authors note: when I finish this fic should I do a sequel, where Hermione and the twins annoy Voldemort? 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Umbridge had pushed Professor McGonagall to far and now instead of punishing the twins and Hermione she was going to help them get the old toad…

'So let me get this straight Minnie, you want to help us prank Umbridge?' Fred asked eying McGonagall with suspicion

'Yes Mister Weasley that is what I am saying' Professor McGonagall told Fred

'Its a trap, you want us to tell you our plans an then you'll punish us' George said

'I will not punish you I want to help!' McGonagall said trying to make them believe she was telling the truth

'I believe her guys' Hermione told the twins

'Well then Minnie Welcome to the team, but before we can tell you are plans we have to tell you the rules' George told her grinning

'There are rules?' Professor McGonagall asked

'Of course there is five to precise' Fred said

'One when lying make the lie completely ridiculous, Two never wear underpants on your head, Three Always be irresponsible, Four chickens can fly, but penguins can't and Five never ask a woman's age' Hermione said smiling like a maniac on a sugar high

'You just made them up' McGonagall said with a raised eyebrow.

' of course she did anyway welcome to the pranking side' Fred said smirking.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers

Authors note: I have decided that after I finish this story, I will be doing a sequel were the twins and Hermione annoy Voldemort and Deatheaters.

:-) 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Having Professor McGonagall onside proved to be very useful to Hermione and the twins, she'd provided them with cast iron alibis, she could think up pranking ideas that would make the best of prankster drool and latest idea was her best one yet.

The plan was to completely wreak Umbridges classroom by putting a giant marshmallows swimming pool with melted chocolate as the water.  
While Professor McGonagall kept Umbridge busy Hermione and the twins got the classroom ready and invited their friends for a pool party.

When Umbridge got back to her classroom she was shocked to see that most of was taken up by a pink and a white marshmallow pool.

'Hey Professor!, fancy a dip in the pool?' Hermione asked politely

'why in Merlin's name is this thing in my classroom?' Umbridge asked annoyed

'Because you told us to build a marshmallow and a chocolate swimming pool in your classroom, Professor' Fred told her with a big grin

'I did no such thing' Umbridge said glaring at Fred.

'You did, ask Professor McGonagall you said in front of her' George said sweetly

'I will ask her and when she tells me I said no such thing your all out here' Umbridge half shrieked before leaving

The twins and Hermione smirked at each other, Professor McGonagall would tell she did say it and when Umbridge says she has memory of it McGonagall would act all concerned.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers :-) :-D 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Umbridge was losing more a more control everyday and everybody knew it; In fact her control had become so minimum in the past few weeks that most students stop going to her classes and when she threw a hissy fit about it in the great hall, students just laughed and told to go and feed herself the giant squid, but Umbridge only how having minimum control was still to much control for Hermione and the twins liking.

The twins, Hermione and Professor McGonagall were all sat in her office trying to come up with a plan to make Umbridge lose what control she had left and hopefully get the toad out Hogwarts.

'Why don't we just knock her out and give her to the werewolves' Fred suggested

'How about we don't' Professor McGonagall told him

'Your no fun at times' Fred said sulkily

'When you two have finnished can we get back to getting rid of Umbridge?' George asked

'How about Minnie pretends to be in love Umbridge and then they can leave Hogwarts together and we'll be free of Umbridge' Hermione said excitedly

'Not in billion years' Professor McGonagall said glaring daggers at Hermione

'If your just going to shoot down all are suggestions, will just go' George told her

'Mister Weasleys sit back down, Miss Granger stop drawing on my walls and listen to me, I have plan a perfect that'll get Umbridge out of here for good, I just need you three to get other students to help' McGonagall told them.

Professor McGonagall spent the next hour filling the three prankster in on her to plan to finally get Toadface out Hogwarts.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The twins and Hermione recruited nine other students and one house elf who they knew they could trust and had the particular skills they needed in their Ultimate prank against Umbridge; Harry, Ron and Ginny for the flying abilities, Luna, Neville and Lee for knack with plants, Dobby, Colin and Dennis for obsession with Harry and Seamus for ability to make the simplest things explode.

The twelve students and Dobby were positioned around Hogwarts in three different groups waiting to perform their part of the prank on Umbridge.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Dobby were positioned in her classroom, Dobby and Harry shared a broomed both armed with paint guns., Ron and Ginny had separate brooms and were armed with eggs and flour.

It was there job to herd Umbridge to the second group and they didn't have long to wait until they played their part.

When Umbridge got to classroom the sight of three grinning students and glaring house elf greeted her.  
'What are you doing?, get of thoses brooms this instance' Umbridge demanded

Dobby clicked his fingers and took Umbridges wand from her leaving her defenseless, 'If I was you I'd start running' Ginny suggested as Harry aimed his paint gun at Umbridge

'Fire' Harry shouted to others as his shot landed right in Umbridges face.

'This is funny Harry Potter' Dobby said happily

'I know Dobby, I know' Harry told the grinning elf

They chased Umbridge all the way through Hogwarts to the Quidditch pitch were the second team of prankster had set up a maze, they forced a flour,egg, paint covered Umbridge into the maze.

'The maze entrance sealed itself of trapping her inside,  
'Potter I swear the moment I get out here, you'll be out here' Umbridge shrieked

'I'll be in the great hall when you finally find your out' Harry shouted.

Harry and the others flew over the mazes over to the second of team of Pranksters, Luna, Seamus, Lee, and Dennis.

'How long do you reckon it'll take for her to get out?' Harry asked

'Well she's got past the enchanted roses and the Devil Snare' Lee told him

'Then the exploding pot plants' Seamus said smirking

'Don't forget the mandrakes and the cross breed Venus fly trap' Luna said dreamily

'So all in all a few hours' Dennis said grinning

'Good, that's give us enough time to help Hermione and the twins in great hall' Ron said

The eight students and Dobby made there way to the great hall to help prepare for the final part of prank.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

It took four hours for Umbridge to find her way out the maze to the great hall, when she appeared she looked disheveled and tired, her eyes had an insane look.

Umbridge only made it a few steps before she triggered a bucket of fish guts to be poured over her which lead to a series of bowling balls to be released the bowling balls set off the fireworks which caused a bag of mud to tip over all Umbridges head.

While Umbridge was being tormented , the pranking team was watching amused and eating popcorn.

'This popcorn is delicious were did you get from Hermione?' Neville asked

'Mrs Weasley sent it to me' Hermione said as throwing handfuls at Umbridge

'How come she sent it to you and not us?' The twins asked pouting

'Because I sent her a cookbook and you didn't' Hermione told them smirking

'Uh, guys the booby traps have stopped and Umbridge is rocking back and forwards muttering to herself' Ginny said Pointing at Umbridge

'You think we should go and check on her?' Ron asked

'What a great idea' Fred said walking towards Umbridge

'Professor Umbridge are you Okay?' George asked

'My mummy was a toad and my Daddy was an evil goldfish' Umbridge said giggling

'Wow! She's finally lost it' Hermione said smiling

Luna Crouched down to Umbridges level,  
'Professor I'm going to take you to Madame Pompfrey and she'll get you to St Mungos' Luna said dreamily

Luna, Seamus, Neville and Ginny took a laughing Umbridge to the hospital wing as the other stayed behind to clear up any evidence of the prank.

'I'm kind of going to miss Umbridge'  
Hermione said

'Don't worry, Hermione there are plenty of other people left for us torment' the twins told her smirking.

The End

A massive thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this fic

Authors Note: the sequel to this is called A month with Voldie and the first Chapter has already been posted 


End file.
